Gargantuar Mime
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Gargantuar Mime Zombie |flavor text = The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French. |ability = When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavour text = The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French.}} Gargantuar Mime is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes him do a bonus attack when a plant or zombie not in the tribe performs a bonus attack. Origins He is based on a Gargantuar, and a mime, a person who uses miming, the acting out a story through body motions without use of speech as a theatrical medium or as a performance art. His name may been based on Gargantuar Prime, a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is a combination of "Gargantuar," the zombie he is based on, and "mime," the type of person he is based on. His description is a reference to a mime's job when they perform and the occupation's stereotypical association with France, the latter of which could explain the baguette he uses to attack. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Mime Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie allows any Brainy hero to overwhelm the opponent with bonus attacks, since Gargantuar Mime will do a bonus attack of his own every time a zombie does a bonus attack. He can also be used to punish opponents who also utilize bonus attacks, since his ability also accounts for plant bonus attacks. Hence, he can be a useful check for cards such as plants with the Double Strike trait, , and Re-Peat Moss. You can also have him in a science deck, where you can spam many science zombies on the field and then play Gadget Scientist to overrun your opponent with bonus attacks, or in a Frenzy deck, since zombies with that trait will do a bonus attack if they destroy a plant, meaning Gargantuar Mime will do a bonus attack for each plant destroyed by a Frenzy zombie. As he is a Gargantuar zombie, he can be paired with Wizard Gargantuar to give him Bullseye, where he can quickly wear down the opponent with bonus attacks if he is attacking from an undefended lane. You can also play him earlier with Gargologist or Flag Zombie, although only Rustbolt can do this normally. You can also give him Frenzy from Smashing Gargantuar or have Supernova Gargantuar destroy all copies of a plant he destroys, although only Immorticia can do this normally. Just remember that his ability is completely useless if Wing-Nut is on the field, so it is best to get rid of it quickly before playing bonus attack cards. His ability also doesn't activate when another Gargantuar Mime or an performs a bonus attack. He works especially well with Neutron Imp, as you can play cheap environments such as Graveyard and Black Hole to do up to 9 damage by simply playing a single environment. Against Stat-wise, he is an average zombie. However, he is very dangerous with Brainy heroes who utilize bonus attacks, especially Immortica and Rustbolt, both of whom also have Frenzy zombies. What makes him even more dangerous is that your own bonus attacks count towards his ability as well. So it is best to get rid of him before the opponent spams bonus attacks with cards such , Shamrocket, and The Great Zucchini. You can also nullify his ability with Wing-Nut. Since Imitater is a mime card, the player can boost him and make him perform bonus attacks without worrying about Gargantuar Mime also performing bonus attacks. However, it is only recommended to do this as a last resort because the Imitater has low Strength, and any tricks used to boost his Strength will be wasted when he transforms into another Plant. Gallery GargantuarMimeStat.jpg|Gargantuar Mime’s Statistics Mime Card.png|Gargantuar Mime's card Gargantuar_Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime’s cardface Mime_Gargantuar_textures.png|Gargantuar Mime’s textures HD_Gargantuar_Mime.png|HD Gargantuar Mime Appearing Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime being played Idiling Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime idling Mime About Attacking.png|Gargantuar Mime attacking (first stage) Mime Attacking.png|Gargantuar Mime attacking (second stage) Trivia *He is one two cards in the mime tribe, the other being Imitater. **Coincidentally, both were introduced in the Colossal Fossils update. *He is the second zombie to benefit from both factions, the first being Cryo Yeti. **Coincidentally, they are both legendary zombies that cost 5. *He is currently bugged: He will not do a bonus attack if a plant does a bonus attack. ru:Гаргантюа-мим Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Mime cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies